


A Family Was Found

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fatherly Nightmare, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Skylerskyhigh, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Oneshot, Parent-Child Relationship, Undertale Multiverse, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Nightmare finally gets specific details on what exactly happened to Cross before he joined the gang.By the end of the story, Nightmare is just so glad he found Cross when he did.He didn't know if Cross' fragile emotional state could take any more then it already did.No matter what, Nightmare will continue to love Cross, just like he did the rest of his gang.His boys deserved the best.





	A Family Was Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts).

> I got inspired by Skylerskyhigh to write something about Nightmare's gang!  
This is just how I perceive Nightmare finding Cross, I hope everyone enjoys!

Nightmare’s gang was by far, the most infamous, strongest “evil” team across the Multiverse.

If anyone were to ask a typical Sans about them, they would get the usual speech about how they were a ruthless, killing team that held no emotions other than a few negative ones.

However, that wasn’t true; they were actually the total opposite of that. Deep down inside, away from the battlefield, Nightmare was a caring, misjudged skeleton who deeply cared for and loved his gang like his own children.

Inside the safety of Nightmare’s castle, every skeleton in the gang peacefully spent time together, enjoying having a break from fighting Dream and Ink.

Truthfully, the gang loved and cared for each other, and they each had their own hobbies and interests. Everyone just believed what Dream and Ink said like it was written in stone.

No one knew Nightmare loved planning and reading, or that Horror could cook, that Dust loved science experiments, that Killer enjoyed carving wood, or that Cross liked to draw.

No one knew that they were like a family.

The five gang mates, and Error when he dropped by to help them, weren’t really bad guys; they were doing a necessary job and just trying to survive. Each of them had done bad things, but each of them also has done good things.

Deep down, they were Sans-es, and they were all good monsters in different ways.

Which lead to Nightmare thinking about what one of his members did wrong before he joined the team.

Currently, the king of negativity was sitting at his desk, swinging his legs as he gathered his thoughts.

He was thinking of his youngest member, Cross, and how he meant him.

As far as the tar covered skeleton knew, Cross was abandoned.

He was left in his universe to rot after everyone and everything disappeared. Ink, the supposed guardian of Alternate Universes, had done absolutely nothing to save Cross.

When Nightmare had found him, Cross was on the verge of emotionally breaking down, he was honestly surprised the X-themed skeleton hadn’t already.

At the time, Nightmare could feel nothing but negativity coming from Cross, sadness, loneliness, desperation, thoughts of ending his life. Nightmare felt nothing but depressing feeling radiating off him.

The worst part of it all was when Nightmare met Cross, and he got close enough to him, the latter broke down with joy when he realized that right in front of was a living person. Nightmare was a real monster who was not an illusion but someone who cared about him and wanted to help.

Nightmare remembered the moment Cross leaped into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

He remembered taking him home and starting to love him like his own son.

A knock at his bedroom door pulled Nightmare out of his deep thoughts, he smiled when he recognized the gentle knock,

“Come in, Cross.” He replied.

The door creaked opened and wide, happy eyes trailed over to Nightmare before Cross sped over to the leader, embracing him gently.

Nightmare did not mind at all of the sudden affection but he was also worried.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his one eye looking over the younger for any signs of a fight.

Cross cuddled a bit closer to Nightmare, “I’m okay, I just got lonely.” He answered, knowing that Nightmare knew about his fear of being alone, thanks to his experience in his Universe.

The former prince smiled softly as he rubbed Cross’ back soothingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nightmare started to wonder what the rest of his boys were up to.

He looked down at Cross, “Where is everybody else?” He asked as he continued to embrace his youngest.

Cross hummed in thought, “Last I checked, Dust and Killer were playing video games and Horror announced that he was going to start making dinner.” He explained, his one red eye glowing softly in happiness.

Nightmare made a noise of approval, if it was Horror’s night to cook (which it was almost every night), then he should consider inviting Error over to eat with them.

Putting that thought aside for now, he cuddled closer to Cross before attempting to ask him a question.

Nightmare tried asking him as gently as possible, “I was thinking earlier, back to when we met and I wanted to ask you, did Ink do anything after your Universe disappeared?” He said, having slight confidence that after years of healing Cross would be fine telling him some details.

Cross’ content smile faltered slightly when Nightmare brought up his past but the knife expert took a deep breath and decided that it was time Nightmare at least knew one thing.

Cross felt content once more as his boss began to comfort him.

He sighed, “Well, Ink didn’t do much, as you know, but he did enter my Universe once. It happened shortly before you came and rescued me.”

He started, slightly dreading thinking about that day…

_The only thing Cross could ever truly feel anymore was pain, pain every day, everywhere, of every type. He no longer knew any positive feelings; he no longer knew what it felt like to love or to be loved. _

_He lay there in the vast white Universe, wondering if there was any way at all to end his existence. The problem with that was he didn’t know how to, everything was gone, and that meant every way to kill himself was gone as well. _

_He did have his magic of course but that couldn’t end him, it could only harm him. A monster’s own magic would never turn on itself and kill the user._

_ Cross has already tried multiple times and he knew that he was only hurting himself for no reason._

_ Cross wondered for a moment if he was only created to suffer with no way to escape. _

_He couldn’t have the luxury of killing himself. _

_His endless train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a portal opening, a colorful, rainbow skeleton appeared before him. _

_At first, Cross thought he was hallucinating, but after minutes of shaking his head and staring at the newcomer, he knew he was real._

_ Cross’ eyes were locked on the intruder but the other’s own eyes didn’t meet his. _

_The new monster continued to look around the endless Universe with a thoughtful look._

_ He spoke to himself, “This one really let itself go, maybe Error will finally decide to destroy one of my creations that actually are worth destroying. I don’t think this one is salvageable. Think, Ink, think, what’s a new AU I can create?” He pondered. _

_The one known as Ink turned and finally locked eyes with Cross. A minute of silence passed before the X-themed skeleton shifted._

_ “H-Help,” Cross stuttered out, his miss-matched eyes pleading for Ink to save him, to end his suffering. _

_Ink whirled around again and jumped through another portal made of ink._

_ For a second, Cross was still and numb but after a moment of realization, he broke down. _

_“N-No, **p-please** come b-back, I’m s-sorry!” He croaked out in his weak voice, sobbing and continuously begging for someone to come and end it for him, one way or another. _

_He continued to cry and beg for what seemed like an eternity before his magic shut down and he was numb once again. _

Cross shuddered at the memory as he finished his explanation, taking a second to calm himself before he looked towards Nightmare once again.

The king of negativity felt his anger grow towards Ink as he listened to the story; he never thought he could hate the rainbow asshole more than he already did.

However, he calmed down as he reminded himself that Cross was here, and he needed love and reassurance.

Nightmare never let go of Cross during the story and he is sure as heck not going to now.

Nightmare looked into Cross’ unique eyes before smiling sadly, “Thank you for telling me, I’m just so glad you’re safe and happy now.”

He said, patting the younger’s skull.

Cross leaned into the embrace more than he thought was possible, he closed his eyes and reminded himself that Nightmare was right, he was safe and happy.

Nightmare had promised that it would always be that way.

Cross knew that as long as Nightmare and the rest of his family were here, he would truly be happy forever.


End file.
